


Kiss Me You Animal

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Kiss Me You Animal [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cat, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood Drinking, Blood Lust???, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Pete looked up at him and immediately jumped up to nudge at Patrick, sliding under the book and putting his paws on Patrick’s chest.“No, get.”Patrick shooed the little cat and pushed him back so he was standing on his legs behind the book. Pete didn’t seem to like that much and bit on the edge of the book.“Hey, cut that out you silly cat, what do you want?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***Saverockandsoulpunk*** posted a thing about Vampire Kitty Pete on tumblr and I couldn't help it so this is for them. Their Tumblr makes my day honestly and they write good fics.  
> (psst you should read their stuff they are one of my fav authors, just saying) 
> 
> After the last oneshot I put up I think that some fluff is in order so enjoy  
> xoxo

 

 

Patrick stretched as he padded out to his kitchen to make his morning tea. He set up the kettle and ran his hand through his hair. He had a few clients to go see today but nothing major. He looked over at his herb box on the fire escape outside his window. There was a small black cat sniffing at his lavender. Patrick frowned and went over to open the window. The cat had no collar and looked like it’d been outside for a while. It was definitely under fed and not taken care of. He reached out carefully.

 

“Get in here you. Do you not have a home?”

 

He asked as he picked it up and cuddled it to his chest. It meowed and put it’s paws on his chest. It wasn’t declawed but Patrick didn’t mind. It rubbed the top of it’s head under chin.

 

“You’re friendly at least. What are you doing on my fire escape?”

 

It just meowed at him, he sighed and looked at it.

 

“Do you wanna stay here?”

 

The cat licked at his face frantically with it’s weird scratchy tongue and he chuckled.

 

“Ok, ok, you can stay.”

 

He set the cat down and looked at it. It was cute and had weird fangs that were a little longer than any cat he’d seen before. He smiled and the cat just sat there looking at him.

 

“What am I gonna call you?”

 

The cat wandered over to his bookshelf and looked at it for a minute before it pawed at one of the books. Patrick walked over and pulled the book off the shelf.

 

“Peter Pan?”

 

Patrick looked at the cat, it didn’t look impressed.

 

“Peter?”

 

He raised an eyebrow and the cat swatted at him, squawking quietly. He set the book down on the floor and the cat put it’s paw on the cover, covering up some of the letters.

 

“Pete?”

 

It jumped over the book to rub it’s face on his hand.

 

“Pete, so you already have a name then. You’re a boy then I guess...I’m not checking.”

 

It purred quietly and he scratched between it’s ears.

 

“You’re a smart boy aren’t you.”

 

Patrick smiled at him.

 

“How about I get you some food? You look way too skinny, like you haven’t had a decent meal in a while. Come on.”

 

Patrick closed the window and wandered back to the kitchen. He shut off the kettle and grabbed some tuna from the cupboard. He dumped it out on a small saucer and made a face. He hated the smell of tuna and wouldn’t eat it. He had bought some to make some tuna salad for him mom when she was in town a few weeks ago. He set it down on the floor. Pete looked at it and didn’t look any more impressed with it than Patrick was but started to eat it anyway. His hungry probably outweighing any distaste for the food. Patrick smiled and patted the cat’s head before returning to his tea. He looked at the clock and made the tea in a travel mug.

 

“Well, Pete, I have to go out for a bit but I’ll be back around four. I’ll stop and get some cat stuff for you on my way home.”

 

He scratched the cat’s head and wandered into his room to get dressed.

 

~~~~~

 

Pete looked around the apartment and meowed. The man left a little while ago. Pete wasn’t much of a fan of tuna but it was actually the first solid meal he’d had in weeks. He shifted and stood up, stretching with a groan and feeling everything pop and reset. It felt really good. From the look of some of the stuff strewn around the apartment the man had to be a witch. He looked around for some other clues about this man that’d taken him in. There was some mail on the counter addressed to a _Mr. P.Stumph_ . He lifted some of it and saw a handwritten letter for a _Patrick M. Stumph_. So the man’s name was Patrick then.

 

Pete smiled and then looked down at himself. He kind of wanted some clothes. Patrick seemed like he’d be a little smaller than Pete. He looked at the clock. Patrick should be home soon anyway. He sighed and looked at himself again. He should shift back. He wasn’t sure when and how he would tell him he wasn’t a cat but he couldn’t really do that now. Pete sighed, he wished he could go home. He wished he even had a home. He was sure he wouldn’t have this home for long once Patrick found out. No, for now he had to be Patrick’s little stray cat. He was glad he’d jumped up onto the fire escape to check out that herb box.

 

He sighed and wandered a bit, looking for a good place to nap until Patrick got home. He found that the afternoon sun shone just right on Patrick’s bed. He shifted back into a cat and jumped up onto the corner, curling up and purring at the feeling of the warm sun on him.

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick walked in the door and set his shopping bags down. He looked around but didn’t see Pete anywhere.

 

“Pete? Where’d you go buddy?”

 

He called out as he wandered through the apartment. He didn’t find him for a little while until he looked in the bedroom and saw the cat curled up on the corner of his bed. He chuckled and shook his head. He scooped the cat up in his arms and ran his hand over the silky black fur.

 

“You’ve just made yourself at home haven’t you?”

 

The cat started to slowly wake up and looked at Patrick sleepily.

 

“Come on you, I got you some stuff.”

 

He carried Pete out to the kitchen and set him on the counter. He was smaller than most cats Patrick had ever seen but that kind of made him easier to carry. He stretched and sat on the counter, tucking his tail around his feet and looking at Patrick intently. He patiently waited to see why he’d been woken up. Patrick set a food and water dish set on the floor at the end of the counter.

 

“I asked the woman at the shop about what I should be feeding you but even she wasn’t sure because you’re an outdoor cat and kind of eat whatever we’re guessing but you didn’t seem fussy on the tuna. She gave me a couple little sample things to try and see what you’ll like eating.”

 

Patrick put a couple bags of what Pete thought looked like kibble and some canned wet foods. None of it looked appealing. Pete looked at what seemed suspiciously like a litter box and bag of litter and wasn’t particularly happy about it. Patrick chuckled and pulled out a couple of toys he got. They were just small plush critters for Pete to bat around but he suspected Pete might tear them apart with his claws. He tossed one at Pete and the cat batted it away with a soft meow. Patrick pulled out a bed but he doubted Pete would use it if he’d already gotten comfortable on Patrick’s bed. The last thing in the bag was a collar with a little tag with Patrick’s information and Pete’s name on it. He pulled it out and Pete backed away a little and meowed in distress.

 

“Oh come on, you’re an outdoor cat, I’d feel awful keeping you inside but I can’t let you out without this or you’ll get taken to the pound and put down.”

 

Pete looked at him and at the collar disapprovingly. Patrick grabbed ahold of a very displeased Pete, growling quietly but not fighting back much. Patrick got the red collar onto the now grumpy cat and let go of him.

 

“There you go, not so bad now is it?”

 

Patrick patted the cat’s head affectionately but Pete batted at his hand as if to say ‘don’t touch me I’m mad at you’. Patrick rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“You’ll get used to it, it’ll be fine.”

 

~~~~~

 

Pete paced the length of the little living room. Patrick had left about an hour ago with the promise he’d be back and Pete still hadn’t figured out how to get this stupid collar off. He had several problems with it. The biggest of these problems was that if he tried to shit one of two things was going to happen. It was either going to break, which he wasn’t sure what Patrick would think happened but knew he’d likely be upset, or it was going injure him. While he could heal from an injury he didn’t know how bad it would fuck him up and he didn’t actually want to test it. He couldn’t get it off but he didn’t like being stuck as a cat because of it. He wanted to stretch and he couldn’t open the window as a cat to go out and find some blood. A vampire needs blood and though Pete knows he won’t be able to catch more than a small rodent that is better than nothing. He’s been surviving on that for months now. He meowed loudly in frustration and flopped down on the floor.

 

This was going to suck. How was he going to get this off? He sighed and looked around, maybe if he caught it on something sharp he could cut through it or break the clip. He couldn’t remember if it was one of those dumb plastic clips or an actual metal buckle. He rested his head on his paws and sighed. He was completely and utterly fucked unless he could convince Patrick to take it off of him.

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick got home and sighed. He really wanted to just relax. He looked around and smiled at Pete on the floor in the living room. He wasn’t sleeping but he was just laying there looking at the carpet in front of him. Patrick shook his head and set down his bag. He wandered over to sit down on the couch and read a book. Pete looked up at him and immediately jumped up to nudge at Patrick, sliding under the book and putting his paws on Patrick’s chest.

 

“No, get.”

 

Patrick shooed the little cat and pushed him back so he was standing on his legs behind the book. Pete didn’t seem to like that much and bit on the edge of the book.

 

“Hey, cut that out you silly cat, what do you want?”

 

He set the book aside and the cat moved up to stand on his chest again. He rubbed his neck against Patrick’s chest and meowed unhappily.

 

“I don’t speak cat. What? You wanna cuddle? Then lay down and quit fussing.”

 

The cat huffed indignantly and curled up on Patrick’s legs. He smiled at Pete and patted his head gently. He went back to reading his book and sighed contently as he turned the page. He was happy the little cat had found his way onto Patrick’s fire escape.

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick was excited to go home today, he’d bought some treats that he thought Pete might like and couldn’t wait to see what the tiny black cat thought of them. Over a week the cat had finally gotten acclimated to Patrick and his home, he seemed to get used to the collar too and Patrick was his little pet was comfortable. He’d grown to love the creature and all it’s sass and attitude. It helped or hindered his spells, sometimes having better solutions than him but also with the habit of sitting on tarot spreads that Patrick apparently didn’t need to see in his opinion.

 

Patrick frowned as he put his key in the door and heard loud cat cries. He unlocked the door and opened it quickly to rush inside and set his stuff down. He looked around, listening to try and find where Pete was. He wandered towards the bedroom and found Pete had somehow got himself caught by his collar on the heater.

 

“Oh! You poor baby, how the hell did you manage that?”

 

Pete let out a loud cry as his back touched the heater and Patrick tried to shush him.

 

“Ok, ok I’ll get you out of here. Hold on, you’ve got yourself stuck pretty good.”

 

He frowned at the mess. It looked like he’d been sitting on top of the heater like he usually did and had tried to jump down and fallen like the idiot cat he was, getting himself caught. Patrick fiddled with it, trying not to touch the heater and trying to keep Pete from touching it, but he kept hitting his hand on it or Pete would move the wrong way and cry at him.

 

“Ok...hold on and don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

 

Patrick got up and ran out to the kitchen, coming back with a pair of scissors. Pete whined and wiggled a bit, crying when he got too close to the heater again. Patrick shushed him and held the cat in one hand as he cut through the collar with the scissors in the other. Once he’d freed the cat he got the collar out easily. He set it on the floor with the scissors and cradled Pete to his chest, whispering to him that it was alright and kissing the top of his head. Pete whined a little and squirmed around to lick at Patrick’s chin.

 

“Come on, I brought you some treats today. I’ll get you a new collar later. You gotta be careful though.”

 

~~~~~

 

Pete watched Patrick go out the door and listened till he was sure he was gone for the day. Once he was gone he shifted and stretched, it felt good to be in his ‘human’ form again. He hadn’t meant to get stuck, it had sucked to sit there that long and it hurt like hell to be that close to the dumb heater. Patrick had cuddled him and comforted him, and then he kissed his head. Pete felt awful because Patrick loved the cat. He loved his pet and yet, Pete himself had actually been falling for Patrick as he got to know him. Patrick didn’t know his pet wasn’t actually a cat though. He wanted to tell him but Pete had been here a while and didn’t want to scare Patrick. He’d been promising to get a new collar for about a week and a half now and had been too busy to actually do so.

 

Pete shrugged at that, he was in no hurry to have the collar back. He wandered to the closet and grabbed the larger tshirt and pair of boxers that Patrick had spent the last week and half whining about not being able to find. Pete had found them in Patrick’s drawer the day after he’d been freed from the collar and hid them in the back at the bottom so he could wear them while he was in this form. It was more comfortable than being naked and he was sure Patrick wouldn’t appreciate a naked man wandering around his apartment.

 

One thing that was rather a pain in the ass though was the fact that he could go out onto the fire escape but he realized that Patrick had put up a ward to keep him in so he wouldn’t get lost without his collar. He couldn’t go further than the railing and couldn’t get blood from up here. He was starting to feel sick and get twitchy and he could feed on Patrick but he didn’t want to. Patrick deserved better than that. He growled, he was hungry and Patrick had to pick up his food today so he couldn’t eat that. They’d found that Pete enjoyed the beefy weird food the woman at the store had suggested when he didn’t like the tuna or salmon.

 

Pete looked at the box of cereal on the counter and sighed, he’d replace it when he could but he was hungry and it wasn’t helping that he couldn’t have blood. Vampires are not meant for captivity. He poured himself a bowl and sat crossed legged at the coffee table with his cereal and the book Patrick had been reading the night before. He smiled as he got lost in it and munched on the cereal. It felt nice to do something normal.

 

“What the fuck!”

 

Pete jumped, dropping the book and almost spilling the cereal, and looked over to see Patrick standing just inside the door. He hadn’t heard him come in, he glanced at the clock and realized he was home early. He hadn’t heard him cause he wasn’t expecting him for a few hours still. Patrick looked terrified and coiled his hand back with a spell. Pete panicked and threw his hands up.

 

“No! Please no! I can explain! Patrick please!”

 

Patrick froze and looked at him, confusion and anger mixing on his face.

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

Pete took a deep breath and watched Patrick carefully.

 

“Patrick,...it’s me...Pete.”

 

Patrick raised an eyebrow and looked scared.

 

“What? Pete is a cat, he’s a little black cat...wait where is he? What the fuck did you do to my cat?”

 

Patrick got more upset when he couldn’t find the cat. Pete stood up and stepped away from the couch a bit and shifted into the little black cat. Patrick gasped and made a little noise as he saw the familiar cat poking it’s head out of the boxers.

 

“Petey?”

 

Pete meowed and Patrick let go of the spell, letting it fizzle in the air. He dropped to his knees and Pete toddled over to climb up into his lap. Patrick picked him up and looked at him, Pete meowed and squirmed a bit. Patrick set him down and he grabbed the boxers in his teeth to wander off and change. He came back in to see Patrick still sitting on the floor, he looked up at Pete as he sat down across from him.

 

“So...you’re not a cat...why didn’t you tell me? And how long have you been wearing my clothes and eating my cereal?”

 

“No, I’m not a cat, I didn’t tell you at first because I needed a safe place to hide for a while and then you seemed to love the cat. I didn’t want to scare you or upset you. The clothes has only been since the collar has been gone and the cereal is just a today thing, sorry I’ll get you some more.”

 

Pete looked at the ground and Patrick tilted his head, looking at the other man.

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. If you aren’t a cat then what the hell are you? And what are you hiding from?”

 

“I’m…”

 

Pete frowned and looked at Patrick, this was either going to get him killed or explain everything.

 

“I’m a Vampire...we can turn into certain animals...my family just happens to be cats. And I’m hiding from Vampire Hunters. They’ve been after my family for like a year now, we aren’t sure why they attacked all of a sudden.”

 

Patrick’s eyes went wide.

 

“You’re...a V-vampire?”

 

“It’s not like Hollywood would have you believe. I can eat garlic, I went to a Catholic school for a while but it was dumb so my parents switched me. I’m not dead and I do bleed. The sun doesn’t hurt it just drains me. I was born what I am, not turned, although those do exist too. I am faster and stronger and have better senses but it’s not as drastic as imaginations would thinks, just a little more enhanced I guess. I can’t lift a car with one hand or anything dumb like that. I do turn into a cat as you saw, so I have some cat-like abilities in this form because of that. And I am not immortal.”

 

Patrick nodded, he seemed to understand. He looked at Pete, taking in the dark eyes and tan skin, the black hair the same colour as the cat’s fur, even the ink that covered Pete’s arms and a few other stray tattoos. He looked back up at Pete and reached out to touch his cheek, Pete didn’t move and let Patrick gently push up his lip up to see the fangs. His eyes went a little wide and he moved away cautiously.

 

“What about...the blood thing?”

 

“That’s true, but I haven’t had any since you took me in. The collar meant I couldn’t shift, and you’ve apparently spelled the fire escape so I can’t get out.”

 

“Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

 

Patrick looked really worried and frowned deeply.

 

“No, it’s ok, you thought you were protecting your cat.”

 

“What happens if you go without for too long?”

 

Pete frowned, he didn’t want to answer that but from the look on Patrick’s face his expression answered for him.

 

“Pete!”

 

“I’m fine, Patrick.”

 

“No, you’re not! What...how would you normally get blood?”

 

Patrick looked worried about offending Pete.

 

“When you have a family with you there are certain places you can get blood bags. When you are on your own or being hunted you are forced to hunt and try not to leave any evidence for the Hunters to catch you by.”

 

Pete said carefully and watched Patrick’s face, seeing him get a little scared.

 

“Hunt?”

 

“When I’m a cat I can catch rodents and they tie me over but it doesn’t last long.”

 

“So…people then…?”

 

Patrick looked afraid of Pete and it made his heart ache.

 

“I don’t hurt anyone, and I don’t kill anyone ever.”

 

Patrick looked relieved, Pete could almost see the gears turning in Patrick’s head.

 

“Does it hurt though? Like is it painful?”

 

“Not as far as I know, it’s...there’s something on our teeth that like...acts...I don’t even know but it makes it feel good or is supposed to anyway.”

 

Patrick nodded in understanding. He moved a little closer to Pete and it clicked what he was doing.

 

“No, Patrick, I can’t. Not you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because while you may only have gotten to know me as a cat...I’ve had the chance to know you and...no.”

 

Patrick tilted his head and looked at him.

 

“Pete, you need it and I want to help you, I didn’t just love you because you were a cat, your personality shone through even if you were stuck like that. You weren’t just my cat, you were my friend.”

 

Patrick looked up at him, he actually was a bit smaller than Pete. Pete still shakes his head though.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, it’s been awhile since I had any last, I don’t want to chance it.”

 

Patrick frowned and moved closer to Pete, who backed up away from him.

 

“Pete, don’t be stubborn. You’re not going to hurt me.”

 

Pete shook his head and moved even further away from Patrick.

 

“Why do you have to be like this?”

 

“Because I love you.”

 

He murmured under his breath so quiet that Patrick barely heard him. Barely. Patrick looked at him in surprise and crawled closer. Pete was backed up against the wall and trying to press himself even further against the wall. Patrick reached out to pull at Pete’s wrist, Pete wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

 

“Pete…”

 

“It’s fine, Patrick, I’m pretty sure now that you know I’m not actually a cat I’m pretty sure you want me gone.”

 

“Um...no, as my cat you were my friend, but you aren’t a cat. You’re an attractive guy that is sweet and has been helping me for weeks, and you put up with all my weird crap.”

 

Patrick pulled at his arms again, he looked at Pete and watched his face.

 

“I just want to help you and I don’t want you to get sick or worse.”

 

He pulled Pete’s legs out so he could crawl into his lap and put his arms around his shoulders, he tilted his head back at bit. Pete hesitated and looked up at Patrick, he reached up and cupped the back of Patrick’s head in his hand. He gave Patrick a questioning look for a second, that he got a nod in response to, before pulling him down to sink his fangs into the soft tissue between Patrick’s neck and shoulder. A little whine escaped Patrick’s lips and he leaned into Pete as the tingling warm feeling spread quickly.

 

~~~~~

 

“ _Peter_!”

 

Patrick gasped in mock offense as Pete shook his head in disapproval at the tarot cards set out on the table.

 

“That spread is all wrong, it’s so off.”

 

Pete shrugged and took a bite of his toast.

 

“Babe, I don’t know how you can expect to figure anything out when you do it ass-backwards.”

 

Patrick huffed indignantly and gathered his cards up to try again.

 

“Sometimes I think I liked you better as a cat, at least then you couldn’t sass me.”

 

Patrick stuck out his tongue at the Vampire as he shuffled his deck. He set out the spread again and grumbled when it came up with a similar result, he glared at Pete.

 

“Well...you’re just fucked then I guess.”

 

Pete shrugged and took another bite of toast only to have a piece of crumpled up paper hit him in the side of the head. He looked at Patrick who looked beyond frustrated and tried not to laugh. He’d gotten comfortable here with his little Witch boyfriend. The Hunters were still after him but he was safe here and he had Patrick. Blood wasn’t an issue anymore, once Patrick figured out how to get blood bags like Pete’s family did. It’d been a few months now, Pete couldn’t really get much of a real job so Patrick had found a way for him to work from home. The ward on the fire escape was gone, as were any threats of collars, but a new ward replaced it. One that would keep anyone bearing Pete ill will out, Patrick would not allow any Hunter near his home or his Pete.

 

“If I’m fucked then what does that say for you?”

 

Patrick challenges him and Pete furrowed his brows together, looking at the cards with his toast hanging out of his mouth. He studied them for a second and growled at them.

 

“That’s what I thought. Whatever this is...cannot be good for either of us and yet it makes absolutely no sense...also I’m pretty sure that card is calling me a woman and I’m not sure what to make of that. I don’t have the capacity to be a woman, thank you very much cards but I ain’t that tough.”

 

Pete chuckled at Patrick talking to the cards, it was something he did often enough.

 

“That card doesn’t mean woman, it means mother. Maybe it’s not talking about you, maybe it’s talking about your Ma.”

 

Pete shrugged and finished his toast.

 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better about this spread you know.”

 

“Well, I didn’t say it was supposed to, now did I?”

 

“I am going to turn you into a cat, hex you to be stuck that way for a few hours, and lock you out on the fire escape if you keep it up.”

 

“You wouldn’t do that to me, you love me too much.”

 

Pete smiled and kissed Patrick’s cheek, who grunted noncommittally but they both knew that Pete was right.

 

“Whatever, these cards can suck it. They don’t want to be helpful then I’ll just ignore them and figure it out myself.”

 

Patrick cleaned up the cards and tucked them away, leaning into Pete when he moved behind him to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on Patrick’s shoulder. Pete smiled and kissed at Patrick’s neck. Patrick hummed contentedly and smiled faintly as the soft kisses.

 

“I love you.”

 

Pete mumbled softly and cuddled Patrick close to him.

 

“I love you too, Pete.”

 

Patrick smiled back at him and sighed, relaxing into him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
